The invention relates to a radiator trim for a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a bumper for a motor vehicle. Finally, the invention relates to a fastening arrangement of a radiator trim and a bumper on a front-end carrier of a motor vehicle.
It is generally known from the series production of passenger motor vehicles to fasten a respective radiator trim, which until now has also been known by the term radiator grille, and a respective bumper to a corresponding front-end carrier of a front module by means of several fastening parts. Until now, for this purpose, the respective fastening parts of the radiator trim and the bumper have been fixed to the front-end carrier via respectively separate fastening elements, in particular in the form of screw elements.
In particular, when fixing the bumper, it has thereby been necessary until now that the respective fastening parts thereof furthermore be equipped with so-called hole reinforcements, through which the respective screw element is guided and is screwed to the front-end carrier. This, in particular, results from the fact that the bumper, more specifically the bumper carrier thereof, is usually produced from a relatively soft material, and otherwise the respective connection between the bumper carrier and the front-end carrier would be subjected to corresponding setting procedures. Overall, the previous fastening arrangement of the radiator trim and of the bumper on the corresponding front-end carrier is relatively cost- and time-intensive during assembly.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a radiator trim, a bumper and a fastening arrangement of the type referred to at the beginning, by means of which a cost- and time-saving fastening of the radiator trim and the bumper on the corresponding front-end carrier can be achieved.
This object is solved according to the invention by a radiator trim, by a bumper and a fastening arrangement. Advantageous embodiments having expedient developments of the invention are specified in dependent claims.
In order to create a radiator trim, by means which a time- and cost-saving production of a fastening arrangement of the radiator trim as well as a bumper on a front-end carrier of a motor vehicle can overall be achieved, it is provided that a connection element is provided on the fastening part of the radiator trim, which is able to be connected to a corresponding receiver of a fastening part of the bumper to form a mutual fastening device of the radiator trim and the bumper on the front-end carrier. Therefore, at least one connection element is to be provided on sides of the radiator trim in the region of the corresponding fastening part, on which, on the one hand, the corresponding receiver of the bumper fastening part is also able to be arranged, and via which, on the other hand, the mutual establishment of the radiator trim and of the bumper on the front-end carrier can occur.
Since the radiator trim frequently consists of a stiffer and stronger material than the bumper, in particular the bumper carrier, a stiffening of the corresponding receiver of the bumper is achieved in an advantageous manner by the connection element of the radiator trim, such that so-called hole reinforcements in the region of the receiver of the bumper carrier which have, until now, been usual, can be dispensed with. Rather, the connection element of the radiator trim assumes this reinforcing function of the receiver, which, for example, is formed as a passage opening within the bumper carrier. A further advantage of the connection element consists in that the mutual fastening device having the connection element of the radiator trim and the receiver of the bumper carrier can hereby be formed as a positive connection, such that this creates an inevitable, i.e., autonomous or automatic, relative positioning between the radiator trim and the bumper by inserting the connection element into the receiver, which is predominantly independent of tolerance. In other words, the radiator trim and the bumper therefore do not each need to be adjusted separately relative to the front-end carrier, but the mutual fastening device of the radiator trim and the bumper enable a position-accurate relative positioning of these two components such that, furthermore, only an alignment relative to the front-end carrier must occur.
In a particularly advantageous exemplary embodiment of the radiator trim, the connection element is formed on the radiator trim, i.e., is therefore formed in one piece with this.
In an advantageous exemplary embodiment of the radiator trim, the connection element is formed to be substantially sleeve-shaped for producing a positive connection to the receiver of the fastening part of the bumper. Such a sleeve-shaped design of the connection element has, in particular, the advantage that a corresponding, positive plug connection to the corresponding receiver of the fastening part of the bumper can hereby be produced in a simple manner and that, on the other hand, only a fastening element, in particular a screw element, needs to be plugged through the connection element in a simple manner to mutually fasten the radiator trim and the bumper on the front-end carrier.
For the autonomous alignment of the radiator trim and the bumper in the course of the mutual fastening thereof, it has proved to be advantageous to provide the dome-shaped or pin-shaped and preferably sleeve-shaped connection element provided on the radiator trim with an outer contour adapted to the receiver on the bumper in size and shape. In the case of a correspondingly tight tolerance between the connection element and the receiver, a very precise, reproducible alignment of radiator trim and bumper is ensured due to this connection of pin and hole.
In this context, it has furthermore been shown to be advantageous if the sleeve-shaped connection element has a passage opening for the fastening element, in particular the screw element, through which a guide for the fastening element is formed for tolerance compensation. Therefore, in an advantageous manner, in the case of a released screw element, the radiator trim and with it also the bumper can be displaced relative to the front-end carrier, in a spatial direction, in particular in the vehicle longitudinal direction. For this purpose, the passage opening is formed in the connection element of the radiator trim as an elongated hole.
To solve the object, a bumper is furthermore proposed. This has at least one fastening part, by means of which this can be connected to a corresponding front-end carrier in a time- and cost-effective manner. For this purpose, a receiver is provided on the fastening part of the bumper, which is able to be connected to a corresponding connection element of a fastening part of a radiator trim to form a mutual fastening device of the radiator trim and of the bumper on the front-end carrier. The advantages already explained above in connection with the radiator trim according to the invention here apply in the same way to the receiver provided on the fastening part of the bumper. Here, in a further embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the receiver can be designed particularly simply as a passage opening in the, for example, rod-like or flap-like fastening element of the bumper.
Furthermore, in order to create a fastening arrangement of a radiator trim and a bumper on the front-end carrier of a motor vehicle, which is able to be produced particularly time- and cost-effectively, it is provided that a connection element is provided on sides of the radiator trim in the region of the fastening part and a receiver is provided on sides of the bumper on the corresponding fastening part, which together form the fastening device already described above, via which the radiator trim and the bumper are fastened to the front-end carrier by means of the fastening element, in particular screw element. As well as the advantages already described above of the mutual relative positioning between the radiator trim and bumper by inserting the connection element into the receiver, the further advantage therefore results that both components are able to be fastened on the front-end carrier via one and the same fastening element, in particular the same screw element. Overall, it is therefore recognizable that, due to the inevitable and practically tolerance-free relative positioning of the radiator trim, on the one hand relative to the bumper and, on the other hand using the mutual determination of the two components on the front-end carrier, a particularly simple and cost-effective assembly can be achieved. Furthermore, the hole reinforcements required until now for reinforcing the corresponding receiver on sides of the bumper can be saved by the provision of the connection element on sides of the radiator trim, which leads to a further cost advantage.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention result from the description below of a preferred exemplary embodiment, as well as by means of the drawings.